


8 - Stab Wound

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Stab Wound, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “Hey, Higgie, settle a bet for us—”Rick’s voice cuts off as he rounds the corner, clearly seeing the blood on her hand as she looks up.“Shit. Tommy! T.C.!”





	8 - Stab Wound

She doesn’t feel it, when it happens.

She’s too hyped up on adrenaline and watching Thomas’s back, that the knife entering and exiting her abdomen is just a tiny blip on her radar.

There’s a few minutes more of fighting, thankfully ending when Rick and T.C. burst into the warehouse, shotguns at the ready as they yell that Katsumoto and his men are on the way.

The thieves are quick to run away after that, making their escape as Higgins slows down.

Rick and T.C. run past her as she slows, leaning against one of the many stacked boxes in the warehouse, trying to catch her breath.

Her hand reaches down to her abdomen, blood quickly drenching it as she leans more heavily on the stack. She hears Tbomas and the others ahead of her, shouting to each other as they make their way back.

“Hey, Higgie, settle a bet for us—”

Rick’s voice cuts off as he rounds the corner, clearly seeing the blood on her hand as she looks up.

“Shit. Tommy! T.C.!”

He runs toward her, catching her as her balance on the stack finally tips and she slides to the ground.

“Hold on, Higgie. You’re gonna be just fine.” He says, entirely panicked as his hands press down on her stab wound.

She winces, hearing Thomas and T.C. catch up to them.

“Tommy, keep her awake. T.C., call an ambo. Hurry!” Rick orders, and she doesn’t hear their responses.

Her head tilts to the side, seeing Thomas crouch at her side with worry in his eyes.

“Hey, Juliet. I need you to stay awake for me, okay? C’mon, girl, stay with me.”

His voice is muted, barely understandable to her, but something in her chest thrums at the sound of obvious worry in his voice.

“Ambulance is already on its way. How’s she doing?” Someone asks, and she ignores the response as she locks eyes with Thomas.

Everything around her fades into the background for a bit, Higgins only able to keep eye contact with Thomas as her body numbs.

Voices persist as she watches him watching her, not even moving his eyes from hers for a second.

She sees his lips move, and she knows she can read them, should probably figure out what’s going on, but she’s just so _tired_.

Her eyes slip shut just as flashing lights appear in her peripheral vision.

~*~

She wakes to a beeping noise and voices.

“Tommy, you gotta eat. C’mon, man, we both know she’ll kick your ass if you don’t.”

Rick.

There’s a dull pain in her abdomen, with a tightness that suggests stitches, along with a pinching sensation in her arm that leads her to believe she’s in a hospital.

“He’s right.”

Her voice is terrible.

“Higgie?” Thomas asks, and she blinks her eyes open to find him, Rick, and T.C. with five sandwiches in front of her as they stare.

“Who else? The nurses said the sedatives would wear off right about now.” T.C. pipes up, an easy grin on his face.

“It’s good to see you awake.” Rick agrees, munching on a banana ham sandwich.

“I still don’t understand how you can eat those.” Thomas comments, getting some ice chips for Higgins. He hands them to her, the woman thankfully being fully capable of feeding herself.

Katsumoto walks in as Rick replies.

“You’re just lucky I didn’t grab you one.”

T.C. cuts into that soon-to-be bickering, greeting the detective.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

Katsumoto looks up at them, smiling at Juliet.

“We got the thieves. They’re gonna be prosecuted soon, Higgins, if you want to press charges for assault, now’s the time to mention it and I can get the paperwork ready.”

She considers the offer, mentally shrugging and nodding her assent.

“What exactly happened, at the warehouse?” She asks, having eaten some ice chips and started in on her sandwich.

The men frown, seeing her rip up the bread and eat the sandwich in ripped up parts as they remember.

“You got stabbed in the abdomen. It nicked your kidney, but that was taken care of. Mostly you just bled a lot. Thankfully, Katsumoto had the foresight to bring an ambulance with him on his way to help us, so it got here just as you passed out.” Rick explained, the other three men going silent at the reminder of what had happened.

Higgins stays quiet for a moment as well, thinking over the events.

“Thank you all, then.”

Magnum and T.C. frown.

“What for?”

She smirks.

“I doubt you two just sat around while I bled out. You four all did something that helped save my life, so I’m thanking all four of you.”

Thomas looks about to argue guiltily, but a nurse enters before he can.

“Ms. Higgins, good to see that you’re awake. I’ll need to check your wound, so boys, if you wouldn’t mind?”

The four men nod, taking the remnants of their half-eaten sandwiches out into the hallway.

“It looks alright, healing nicely.” The nurse informs her, poking it a bit and asking more questions about her pain levels and comfort.

“You should really get some more rest, but I won’t make them leave.” The nurse says as he makes his exit.

She smiles and nods as her boys reenter the room.

The five of them stay, talking and laughing as she gets more tired.

Katsumoto’s the first to pick up on it, surprisingly, making his exit and hinting that the others should do the same.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Higgie. Good night.” Thomas says, laying a quick kiss onto her forehead.

She gets two more kisses, one on each cheek, and a firm handshake from the detective before they leave.

They’re back the next morning, keeping her company throughout the days after.

edn


End file.
